


if your destiny is a miracle, please stay

by Celen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Quite Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's no longer running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if your destiny is a miracle, please stay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 12, 2011.

> _All it takes is all you got._  
>  \--Marc Davis  
>    
>  

 

In his dreams, he’s always running. From something (someone, _himself_ ), or towards something, a door that is always too far to reach, a person who won’t stop, no matter how loud he shouts.

  
   
(He tries to tell himself that they’re just dreams, they mean nothing, but then he remembers the psychology books and the subconscious and really, how is he supposed to explain why his throat is sore when he wakes.)

  
   
But sometimes, when he’s standing on an abandoned alleyway, the slumped forms of his opponents barely visible in the night but the sickly smell of blood still nauseating in the air, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he’d rather be in his dreams, running towards _something_ (and he wants it, he wants it so much it hurts, even though he has no idea what it is), than continuing this farce that someone named existence.

  
   
(No one wants him, he knows, because what good can a useless kid like him be, when all he knows is runningrunning _running_ and the smell of gunpowder and the fact that loneliness sometimes hurts more than a physical wound.)

  
   
So, when he gets the letter bearing the crest of the Vongola and sees the plane ticket (Japan, one-way, Reborn must be sure of himself and this so-called Vongola Tenth), he thinks that well, why not, it’s not like he has anything to lose, anymore.

  
   
(He expects disappointment. What he finds is a meaning.)


End file.
